


Downloading Porn

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Apple "Get a Mac" Commercials, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Macs are very good for many things, but PC's are excellent for those who can't afford Apple Macintosh and who simply want to download porn. Mac demonstrates this with PC. A drabble based on the British commercials with Mitchell and Webb.





	Downloading Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2007 to Livejournal.

"I'm a PC..."

"And I'm a Mac."

"I'm very good for downloading porn," PC snorted, appearing even more of a nerd than ever beside his handsome counterpart.

"Viruses, spyware, and everything else that comes with it," his friend scoffed.

"Yeah but still, most of the British population are complete perverts, and that's what they want."

"Actually I agree," Mac smiled, "Horny people _really_ need PC's."

"Do they need them _right now?_ "

Without further ado, Mac began to unbutton himself, a man desperate for relief. He pushed PC down to the floor. And to think he'd never understood why it was called a _hard-drive_ \- or why they did away with _floppies_ years ago. Reaching into a pair of trendy ripped jeans, the modern style of all new Apples, PC combed through curls of blonde pubic hair to find his already aching penis. Making sure not to _crash_ at such a crucial moment, he slowly worked him up to a climax with a level of competence like no other.

PC rolled back on his knees, "Macs are fantastic for home use, for simplicity and reliability..."

"But when all you really need is a good wank, just buy a PC," Mac added, smirking.


End file.
